Nightmare Come True
by QuilAtearaWolf
Summary: What happens when everyone thinks I am Embry Call. What in the hell is going on? come in and find out what IS going on!


_Hey guys! Me again. I wrote this one because weird things on .com/ thought I was Embry her boyfriend. The idea was placed in my brian and BAM this comes out of it. I've got so many HOW DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS... I have help by the crazy people around me! And irl stuff that happens to me. BUT I do hope you guys enjoy it as much as the people on .com/ do! Ok lets start this BS stuff I hate to type out in every one of my little stories. I do not own twilight or the saga. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am not Quil he is a fictional character and I just write AS him. I do not own any of the characters. Any that are not from the Twilight Saga are characters/people from the site .com/ and we need to respect them and not steal them. I hope you enjoy the stores. The ideas of all these stories are mine! I share to be nice and entertain you guys. Please do not steal them or copy and paste them somewhere else without asking first and please do not claim my stories as yours! thanks! Get to reading your going to LOVE this one. I had so much writing it for you! R&R ~QuilAtearaWolf_

* * *

**Nightmare Come True**

_Today was a beautiful day. Normally it was colder for this time yof year. I ran through the forest on patrol with Embry. Leah wasn't running with us for some reason today. I honestly had no clue where the girl was._

_After our patrol was over I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and walked over to Embry. We both walked towards Sam's._

_Today was Saturday. Once a month on a Saturday all us wolves and all our girls would get together have dinner and watch a movie._

_I was really looking forward to going because I'd talked them into watching __Life as a House__. I'd seen this movie a bunch of times. I really liked it. Its what I'd call EPIC. I couldn't see Claire liking it as much as I liked it though._

_It didn't take us long to get to Sam's. When we got there everyone was already there. Figures… I was with Embry after al. It was bound to happen._

_When I walked in Leah ran up and gave me a hug. I froze. I was freaking. Here I am, Leah's hugging me, and Claire is over on the couch. I pushed Leah off and she frowned._

"_Embry?" she asked._

_I looked at her like she'd lost it and sat down next to Claire. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She really was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And her smile makes my heart melt every time. She was the soul reason for my existence._

_The weirdest thing happened next. It was like slow motion. Claire hopped up from her seat and said something about 'so happy to see you Quil' or something to that nature. Embry embraced her in a hug and kissed her._

_I stood up. I was furious._

"_What in the hell are you doing!" I yelled toward them._

_Everyone in the room looked at me like I had lost my mind. Did they not just see my girlfriend and my best friend kiss?! I was mad. NO I wasn't mad I was beyond mad. I was furious. I bet they could see the flames coming out of my head._

_The next thing I knew Leah was at my side. She was facing me and her hand was on my bare chest. It was weird and I didn't like it. My day went from a great day being in a great mood to a horrible day and ready to cuss people out and to beat the life out of my best friend._

_I glared at Leah and walked over to Embry and Claire. I pushed them apart. All I could ask was why. I kept mumbling why over and over. I'm not sure they even understood it._

_Everyone was calling me Embry telling me to calm down. It was NOT ok. I was going to lose it. Claire and Embry were kissing. Leah wouldn't leave me alone. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. TODAY SUCKED. Honestly I was almost at the point of tears._

_My worst fears were coming true. My best friend is with my girlfriend. My friends were thinking I was nuts, and Leah not leaving me alone. I needed a break. I stormed off outside before I literally hit Embry in the face for kissing Claire. I was so freaking mad!!!_

_I walked into the woods. Once I got in the woods I took off running and phased. I knew I was close to phasing unwillingly anyway so I gave into it. No one followed me. They all knew better. I stopped once I got to the wolf hangout spot along our patrol route. I curled up under a tree. I needed to think._

Then the next thing I knew I was being woke up by Embry.

"Bro, Claire has been looking for you," I heard him say.

I phased back into my human form and put on my jeans. Embry repeated himself with his back turned to me this time.

"I heard you, but why? You two were all happy together earlier," I said in a dull bored voice.

"Um, bro, are you ok?" he asked. He was facing me by this point.

"No I'm not. You kissed Claire!" I practically yelled.

By this point Paul, Jared, and Sam had walked up. They were on patrol.

"Quil, calm down, you had a bad dream that's all," Sam said calmly.

"More like a nightmare," Jared commented smugly.

"You don't know nightmare until you have one where Rachel tries to kill you with a frying pan," Paul chimed in.

"No that's just plain funny," Jared commented again.

"Guys," Sam said shutting them up.

I was so confused. Same explained it was al just a dream and that Embry didn't need beat to a pulp. Paul chimed in a long with Jared stating how funny the dream was to them.

I finally told them to shut up and I went home. When I got there Claire sitting on the steps leading up to the front door of my house. She stood up when she saw me. I walked up to her and kissed her. It was not just a normal kiss. It was one of those that told her exactly how much I cared and loved her.

She blushed as we went inside. I apologized for falling asleep and not being home when she came over.

The rest of the day was heaven compared to my nightmare. Thank heavens it was only a nightmare.

_Quil Ateara_


End file.
